Unevenness of the ground caused by successive freezing and thawing of same is very damaging to above-ground swimming pool substructures. Indeed, unevenness of the ground often causes the walls of the swimming pool to undulate at its base, causing them to collapse, which consequently results in misalignment of the liner which in turn causes the latter to fall off and tear.
Such problem is often encountered with conventional installations viz when the wall of the above-ground swimming pool is anchored in either sand, dust rocks or cement.
It is known to use a base structure for supporting swimming pools and/or reservoirs but the ones currently used are quite different from the base structure of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,807 describes a swimming pool support structure which is incorporated in the swimming pool structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,525 is concerned with a base structure. The base structure comprises a plurality of base portions so that when linked together, they also form the floor of the swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,478 is also concerned with a base structure for transformer tanks. The base consists essentially in a grid-like structure which extends throughout the base of the swimming pool.